Fantasy Fulfilled
by cass189
Summary: Written for the Devirginizing Edward One-Shot Contest. He fantasized about her for years. Now, she'll make those fantasies come true. EXB, Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

My entry for the challange. I hope you like it and don't forget to go read the other entries and vote if you can.

Once again, thank you to Kiriny13 for being such a big help and for coming up with the title for this!

Let me know what you think of this one.

* * *

_**Devirginizing Edward One-Shot Contest**_

**Story Name:**** Fantasy Fulfilled  
Pen name: Cass189  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. ****Stephanie Meyer does.****  
**

**To see other entries in the "Devirginizing Edward" contest, please visit the C2: ****.net/community/Devirginizing_Edward/76805/**

**Fantasy Fulfilled**

**EPOV**

I shut my eyes tightly and then opened them again just to make sure this wasn't simply another dream. It wasn't.

Bella Swan really was on top of me, straddling my lap and kissing me senseless while we settled on the couch in the corner of my room. I had no idea how we had ended up like this, but I really didn't care.

Somehow, I still couldn't believe this was really happening. I had dreamed, fantasized, with it for so long…

As she touched me, kissed me and rubbed her little body against mine, I absolutely felt like I was on cloud nine.

I was also extremely nervous, though. I had never done this before, after all.

Of course I had had the opportunity to. Several girls had hit on me on different occasions, but I had never responded to their advances. I wasn't attracted to any of them. I was only attracted to the girl standing on top of me at the moment.

How pathetic was I? I was 18 and still a virgin because I had been waiting for her.

My only sexual encounters had been with my hand while I fantasized about Bella doing wicked things to me.

This sure wasn't a fantasy, though, and I was completely inexperienced while Bella wasn't.

I knew, thanks to locker room conversations, that she had been with James and Michael Newton. I learned that specific piece of information one day while the three of us were the only ones there and they started talking about her. According to them, Bella was one hell of a kisser, which I definitely had to agree with, her little fingers could do amazing things, which I was just finding out, had a perky ass, which they had loved to smack, round and firm breasts and a very wet, very tight, bare pussy.

I wanted to punch both of them right there and then. It had disgusted me to hear them talk about her like that, but I had to agree she was as amazing as they said.

And then there was that guy from the reservation she had dated for a while. When it was just us kids hanging together, he had no problems groping and deeply kissing her in front of us.

Yes, she had definitely fucked Jacob Black. I hated him.

She was far from being one of the most experienced girls in school like Jessica or Lauren who would fuck anyone who was even moderately interested in them, but she still knew more than I did.

So, in a nutshell, she had been with at least three guys while I had never been with anyone. This ought to be good.

She kissed my lips, licked my neck, nipped on my earlobe and rubbed herself against me, letting me feel her breasts pressed to my chest and her warm center to my crotch, my cock hardening more and more with every single one of her movements.

I had to stop her before this went too far and I ended up embarrassing myself.

"Bella, stop. Stop." She stopped her attack on me and pulled a little back so she could look at me.

"Why? Aren't you enjoying it?"

"Of course I am." That was definitely not the problem.

"Then what?" I ducked my head down, not wanting to look at her, but she grabbed my face and made me look directly at her. "Tell me."

I took a deep breath and said it all at once.

"I'veneverdonethisbefore."

"What?" I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. As if this wasn't humiliating enough already I still had to say it out loud.

"I've never done this before." She just stood there for a few seconds looking at me before raising an eyebrow.

"Really? How is that possible? Don't you have mirrors around? And don't you know that the whole female population at school is head over heels in love with you?" No, I did not know that.

I usually didn't pay attention to any girls besides her.

"I just never wanted to be with anyone before. I always only wanted to be with you." I rested my hands on her thighs hoping this wasn't just a big turn off to her.

Gladly, she smiled brightly at me and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"It's okay. I know just what to do." She took my earlobe in her mouth and nibbled on it. "The house is empty and we have all day. I'll make you feel good."

I had no doubts she would.

Before I really knew what was happening, Bella unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it down my arms, throwing it to the floor once it was off.

She then concentrated her attention on my bare chest, licking the outlines of my muscles, kissing my pecks and then nibbling on my nipples. I almost jumped when she did it for the first time, the surge of pleasure making me moan her name over and over again instead.

She truly knew what she was doing.

While her mouth sucked on my nipple, her hand pinched the other, making me feel things I didn't think were possible.

This was so much already, but I still needed more contact.

"Bella…" At the whiney tone of my voice, she kissed up my chest, to my neck and then to my face and looked directly at me.

"Tell me what you want, Edward. I'll give it to you." I took her lower lip in between mine and sucked on it while fisting my hand on her shirt.

I needed to feel her, all of her.

"I want this off." She smiled at me while my hands traveled down to her waist, tugging on the waistband of her pants. "These too."

She knew what I meant. Her shirt and pants just had to go.

She quickly complied with my request, getting up so she could take her clothes off painfully slow, revealing a sinful set of midnight blue lingerie that hugged her body perfectly.

My eyes kept running up and down her body as she stripped for me, taking in how beautiful she was and how the light coming in the room hit her skin, almost making it glow.

I was practically salivating at the sight of her.

She threw her shirt and pants to the side and then jumped back into my lap. I just stayed there for a few seconds looking at her creamy skin before resting my hands back on her waist.

She was exquisite and her skin was impossibly soft.

She rubbed herself against me in that amazing way she had been doing all day and smiled, grabbing my hands and placing them on her smooth stomach.

"Touch me. However you want and wherever you'll like. Just do what it feels good to you." I did just that, caressing her stomach and back while pulling her in for a deep kiss.

Slowly, very slowly, I moved my right hand down her back while she sucked on my lower lip, stopping it at her ass.

She moaned lightly when I did so and I took that as an encouragement to do what I wanted.

I very lightly slapped her ass, making her bit down on my lip. She liked it.

She pulled back to look at me and smiled before burying her face on my neck and lavishing attention to my neck.

"Do it again. Harder." With a smirk on my face I did as she asked, slapping her ass again, a little harder this time.

I was rewarded with another moan from her as she bucked her hips against mine.

"Again." I did it again and then caressed the skin I had just slapped, not wanting to hurt her in any way.

She never stopped kissing and teasing me as I let my hands roam along her body, caressing every inch of skin exposed to me.

She moaned and whimpered when I touched her somewhere she liked and I had to confess, I was quite fascinated with her amazing, round and perky ass.

Having her only in her underwear on top of me, Bella started to buck her hips against mine while I kissed her, rubbing her warm center to my crotch and driving me crazy.

My cock stood up painfully in the confines of my pants and I just wanted more. I needed her to touch me, please me.

Gladly, she seemed to want that as well.

She very slowly unbuttoned my pants and pulled the zipper down, purposely brushing my hardened erection and making me yelp at the sensation.

She giggled at my reaction and dipped her hand inside my boxers, running her fingers lightly along my length before wrapping her hand tightly around me.

I screamed embarrassingly loud and threw my head back as her hand started to move up and down my length. Her hand on me felt immensely better than my own.

As she teased my cock with her talented fingers, she pressed her chest to my face and I just had to do something to those breasts of her.

I stuck my tongue out and licked the swell of her breast just above the point where her skin met the fabric of her bra.

She tasted better than good.

She let go of me for a second but before I could complain, she was reaching back and unclasping her bra, throwing it aside and then returning her hand to my cock.

Fuck, she had amazing boobs. They were perfectly round and firm and her nipples were so hardened, I couldn't help the urge to lean in and suck on one of them.

That earned me a loud moan from her and a tight squeeze of my cock that made me bite down on the nipple in my mouth. She seemed to like that, as well.

Her free hand flew to my hair, pressing my face to her breasts in a gesture that clearly said I was expected to pay them attention. I did just that, licking, kissing and sucking on them while my hand squeezed her ass.

"That's it, Edward. Just like that. Your mouth is amazing." She began to bounce on top of me, her hand moving faster up and down my cock.

I wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer if she kept on doing that.

I groaned and moaned, the sounds muffed by her breasts, and when I thought I would just explode in her hand she pulled back, running her hand up my stomach and making me look at her, a question clearly visible on my face.

"I want to see you, taste you." That was all the answer she provided me with before getting off of me and kneeling between my legs.

She smiled up at me and leaned in to run her tongue down my stomach while her hands rested on my hips.

I couldn't help the growl that formed in my chest as I looked down at her standing between my legs, her firm breasts pressed to my groin.

Once her tongue reached the waistband of my boxers she hooked her fingers under it. I lifted my hips up, allowing her to pull my pants and boxers down my legs and release my cock, which hit my stomach with a soft smack.

When I was completely exposed to her, she smiled up at me again and licked her lips.

"So big and thick… I love it." I swallowed hard at her words as I anticipated what was going to happen now. I couldn't wait to feel her warm mouth on me.

Luckily, she didn't make me wait too long.

As I looked down at her, fascinated with every single one of her movements, she stuck her tongue out and licked me from base to tip repeatedly, making me groan loudly.

This was so fucking good!

My hand immediately flew to her hair, my fingers tangling in it. She moaned when I did so and opened her mouth to take only my tip in it.

She place several light kisses on my head sucking lightly and swirling her tongue along my tip, spreading the pre-cum that had accumulated there.

I was in seventh heaven right now and it only got better.

"That feels so good." She nodded and suddenly, without any warning, took as much of me as she could in her mouth and sucked hard on it.

I all but growled loudly when she did so, loving the feeling of her hot, little mouth around me.

As she started bobbing her head up and down my length, one of her hands went to my balls, squeezing them in the most amazing way while the other stroked what couldn't fit in her mouth.

From that point on there was heat, uncontrollable heat, taking over my whole body. It started on the pit of my stomach, spreading through my skin and coursing in my veins.

My hips started to thrust up and down on their own accord, silently begging Bella for more as I lightly tugged on her hair and gripped the couch beneath me with my other hand.

I bit down on my lower lip to keep from groaning out loud but even like that, several deep moans escaped my mouth, letting her know just how much I was enjoying this.

In response to the noises escaping my mouth, Bella squeezed my balls, moaning from around me and intensifying the heat surrounding all of me.

"Oh, Bella!" Another moan escaped my mouth as she lightly nibbled on me, driving me wild, crazy.

Completely consumed by desire, I forced my eyes, which had closed on their accord, to open and looked down at the wonderful woman pleasing me.

The sight of her full lips wrapped around my slick cock, which easily slid in and out of her talented mouth deeper and deeper and of her shiny brown eyes looking up at me was enough to push me over the edge.

I came hard in her mouth while tugging on her hair. My breath came out in huffs and my whole body was shuddering as I very slowly came down from my high.

Bella kept on teasing my balls with her fingers and sucking on me while I came down from my high and only stopped when my body went completely limp.

She let go of me and placed a light kiss on my head before licking her lips and smiling up at me.

I untangled my fingers from her hair and smiled as well, never having been so satisfied before.

Bella truly was amazing.

She got up and sat down on my lap, running her fingers through my hair and allowing me to rest my head on her chest as I wrapped my arms around her and my breathing slowly came back to normal.

Her breasts were the best pillow ever!

She massaged my scalp and played with my hair as I took the opportunity to place several light kisses on the valley between her breasts.

"Was that good?" I nodded, still recuperating.

"That was more than good. That was amazing." She giggled at my reaction and then made me look up at her so she could kiss my lips and then gestured to my bed.

"Do you want to take this to the bed? We'll be more comfortable there." I shuddered at the realization that she wanted to continue this and nodded enthusiastically, maybe too enthusiastically, but I didn't care.

I wanted to keep on pleasing and being pleased by Bella.

She smiled and kissed me once again and got up, waiting for me.

I got rid of my clothes and got up as well, standing there completely naked in front of her. Her eyes trailed up and down my body and, unbelievably, I wasn't feeling self conscious at all. I kind of liked the way she was looking at me.

Smiling, she took my hand in hers and led me to the bed but before she could sit down on bed, I hooked my fingers on the waistband of her panties and tugged on them, making her look up at me with a sly smile on her face.

"Do you want me to take them off?" I simply nodded.

Hell yes, I wanted her to take them off!

She smiled again and very slowly pulled the panties down her legs, wiggling her ass on the process and making me lick my lips. I wanted to smack it again and grab her beautiful breasts which were bouncing up and down.

Once they were off, she winked at me and climbed on bed, sitting on the middle of the bed. She leaned back on her arms and spread her legs for me, giving me a perfect view of her most intimate part.

I gulped audibly.

Her pussy was damn beautiful. It was completely bare and I could swear it glistened with how wet she was. I could only imagine how warm and tight she was.

"Do you like what you see?" I forced my eyes to move up to her face and smiled at the vixen in front of me.

"Yes, I like what I see."

"And do you want to play with it? Like this?" She held herself up in only one hand, moving the other to between her legs and running her fingers up her entrance.

I practically jumped into bed with her.

She giggled at my reaction and let me kneel down between her legs, my hands resting on her thighs.

"Touch me. Find my clit and please me." She leaned back so she was lying on her back and looked up at me, waiting.

Right. I could do this.

I slowly, experimentally, placed my hands at her entrance, opening her lips so I could run my fingers up and down her entrance and then insert two fingers inside of her.

She moaned loudly when I did so and bucked her hips in my direction, which made me move my free hand to her waist in order to keep her in place.

She was incredibly wet and for some reason, that made me incredibly smug. I had done that to her!

She actually felt really good. I imagined it wasn't half as good as being inside of her, but I could definitely feel how wet and warm she was.

I started to move my fingers inside of her, curling them every now and then so I could apply some pressure on her inner walls like I knew I was supposed to.

My thumb teased what I knew was her clit, providing her with a little more pleasure, as I continued my search.

I wanted to hit that special place inside of her and I knew this was based on trial and error, so I kept my eyes on her, watching every reaction of hers in order to be able to tell exactly what felt good to her and what didn't. I only wanted her to feel good.

She moaned and whimpered a few times, but I knew I hadn't found the right spot yet. I was sure I would be able to tell by her reaction when I hit the exact right spot.

"I think need you to guide me, Bella." She nodded while taking a deep breath and thrusting her hips upwards again.

"You're doing just fine, Edward. Just keep doing what you are doing and press your fingers more strongly against my front wall. It feels good." I nodded and kept moving my fingers inside of her, applying more pressure as she had asked me to.

When I curled my fingers up in the direction of her navel and pressed them against her inner wall, she let out a strangled scream and I immediately knew I had finally found the spot I was looking for.

A mile long smile appeared on my face. I really could do this!

"There, Edward, right there!" She screamed loudly and bucked her hips in my direction, letting me know I truly had hit the right spot. "Yes, right there! Oh, that feels so good!"

Satisfied to know she truly was enjoying this, I started to move my fingers in even circles around the inside of her walls, where I had just found out her g-spot was located while rubbing her clit with my thumb and that seemed to please her immensely.

She moaned and writhing, grabbing the bed sheets, as I kept pleasuring. I was sure she was close when she practically screamed for me to stop.

"Edward, that's enough!" I immediately stopped touching her and pulled my hands back.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all. I just want you inside of me." As realization of what she meant hit me, she made me move so I was lying on my back with her straddling me.

She smiled at me and leaned in so her breasts were hovering over my face and I took the chance to lick one of her nipples as my hands made their way to her waist and she rubbed against me, my erection brushing against her inner thigh.

So close to where I wanted to be…

She then pulled back so she was sitting more upright on top of me and, resting her hands on my chest, took me inside of her.

I couldn't help the cry of pleasure that left my mouth once I was deeply cradled inside of her. She was so wet, warm and tight! I wanted to be inside of her forever.

She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes for a second before opening them again and looking down at me.

"Oh, you feel so good inside of me, Edward." My hips thrusted upwards and I could only agree. "Can you feel me all around you?"

"Yes. You're so fucking tight, Bella." She slowly started to rock on top of me and it felt so fucking good!

"Just feel me, Edward. Feel me all around you while you move in and out of me. In and out…" I could feel her, I could feel all of her as she started to pick up pace, taking me deeper and deeper inside of her.

This was like nothing I ever felt before.

She started to move faster and faster with the help of my hands on her waist and I soon found myself completely lost in the amazing feeling of being fully surrounded by her. Soon, her soft skin was all I could feel, her delicious smell surrounded me, her moans were all I could hear and her beautiful face, contorted in an expression of pleasure was all I could truly see.

She moaned my name and I moaned hers back, feeling the heat take over me again as I neared my release.

I ran my hands up her stomach and cupped her breasts in them, fascinated by the way they bounced up and down, as she moved incredibly fast on top of me, moaning and whimpering.

She leaned in then, her movements erratic, and I let go of one of her breasts so I could take a nipple in my mouth as she supported her weight with her arms.

"Oh, Edward!" That was apparently her undoing.

She screamed loudly and her walls clenched almost painfully around me, pushing me over the edge with her.

That feeling was so amazing, I almost couldn't describe it.

I moaned her name loudly as she kept on moving, allowing us to ride the waves of our mutual orgasm.

When she could no longer move and I could only pant for air, she collapsed on top of me, kissing my neck and then rolled to the side, extracting me for inside of her.

I immediately wanted to be surrounded by her warm walls again.

As we laid there recovering, I could only clearly think one thing: I made her come! I made Bella Swan come and had never been more proud of anything in my life!

More than happy with what I had done and feeling relatively bold, I pulled Bella towards me and wrapped my arms around her, letting her rest her head on my chest.

"Is this okay?" She moved a little in order to look up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What? The cuddling?" I nodded. "Edward, I don't think you'll ever need to ask a woman that. We normally enjoy cuddling very much."

I just smiled and pulled her closer to me again, feeling the length of her perfect little body pressed to mine.

Yes, I liked cuddling, too.

* * *

Good? Bad?


	2. Voting

Voting for this challenge is now open.

If you can go vote for your favourite one-shot.

Vote here: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2180161/devirginizing_edward#


End file.
